An engine cover is often provided to enclose a cavity of an engine whilst allowing access to engine systems within the cavity, e.g. for service and maintenance. The cover is often securely coupled to the engine to create a seal between the engine housing and the cover. Sealing the cover over the cavity may prevent dust and other contaminants entering the cavity and may also prevent any engine oil present within the cavity from leaking out of the engine. During use of the engine, engine vibrations may excite vibration modes of the cover.
Vibration of the cover may have a detrimental effect on the sealing between the cover and the engine housing, leading to dust and other contaminants entering the cavity. Vibration of the cover may also create undesirable noise.
According to an aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided an engine assembly comprising an engine cover configured to cover a portion of an engine housing, wherein the engine cover comprises: a coupling region provided around a periphery of at least a portion of the engine cover, the coupling region configured to mate with a corresponding coupling region on the engine housing so as to form a seal between the engine cover and the engine housing; and an engine cover boss provided on a planar region of the engine cover and spaced apart from the coupling region, the engine cover boss comprising a contact surface configured to receive an adhesive to couple the engine cover to a corresponding contact surface of the engine housing. The engine cover further comprises an engine mount spaced apart from the planar region of the cover. The coupling between the cover and the engine housing at the contact surface is configured, e.g. the contact surfaces may be positioned, to increase the rigidity of the cover between the engine mount and the engine housing.
The planar region may comprise a flat or curved panel. The planar region may be free of structural reinforcement.
The engine assembly may further comprise the engine housing. The engine housing may further comprise a housing boss. The corresponding contact surface of the engine housing may be provided on the housing boss.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided an engine assembly comprising an engine cover and an engine housing configured to be partially covered by the engine cover, wherein the engine housing comprises: a coupling region configured to mate with a corresponding coupling region provided around the periphery of at least a portion of the engine cover; and a housing boss spaced apart from the engine housing coupling region, wherein the housing boss comprises a contact surface configured to receive an adhesive to couple the engine housing to a corresponding contact surface on a planar region of the engine cover. The engine cover comprises an engine mount spaced apart from the planar region of the cover. The coupling between the cover and the engine housing at the contact surface is configured, e.g. the contact surfaces may be positioned, to increase the rigidity of the cover between the engine mount and the engine housing.
The engine cover may comprise an engine cover boss. The corresponding contact surface of the engine cover may be provided on the engine cover boss.
The coupling between the engine cover and the engine housing at the contact surface may be configured to damp a vibration mode of the engine cover. For example, a damping material may be provided between the engine cover and the engine housing at the contact surface.
The shape and/or position of the engine cover boss may be configured such that the engine cover boss is provided outside a keep-out zone of a packaging constraint of the engine.
The engine assembly may further comprise a drive assembly, such as a belt drive, chain drive and/or gear drive. The engine cover may be configured to at least partially surround the drive assembly. The shape and/or position of the engine cover boss may be configured such that the engine cover boss is provided outside a keep-out zone of the drive assembly. Additionally or alternatively, the shape and/or position of the housing boss may be configured such that the housing boss is provided outside a keep-out zone of the drive assembly. The engine cover boss and/or the housing boss may be provided between belt portions, e.g. the engine cover boss and/or the housing boss may be provided inside the perimeter of the belt.
The shape of at least part of the engine cover boss and/or the housing boss may follow, e.g. be defined by, the shape of the keep-out zone.
The adhesive may comprise an engine sealant. The engine sealant may be applied to the coupling region or corresponding coupling region to improve the sealing between the engine housing and the engine cover. The contact surface may be sized according to a shear strength of the adhesive. Additionally or alternatively the contact surface may be sized according to a vibration damping characteristic of the adhesive, e.g. according to a viscosity of the adhesive.
The engine cover may be a front engine cover. The engine housing may comprise an engine cylinder head and/or an engine cylinder block.
The coupling between the engine cover and the engine housing at the contact surface and corresponding contact surface may be configured to improve a noise, vibration and/or harshness characteristic of the engine cover.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a method of assembling an engine assembly, the method comprising:
providing an engine housing;
providing an engine cover configured to cover a portion of the engine housing, wherein the engine cover comprises:                a coupling region provided around a periphery of at least a portion of the engine cover, the coupling region configured to mate with a corresponding coupling region on the engine housing so as to form a seal between the engine cover and the engine housing;        an engine cover boss provided on a planar region of the engine cover and spaced apart from the coupling region, the engine cover boss comprising a contact surface configured to mate with a corresponding contact surface on the engine housing; and        an engine mount spaced apart from the planar region of the cover;                    applying an adhesive to the contact surface or corresponding contact surface; and            coupling the engine cover to the engine housing using the adhesive, wherein the coupling between the cover and the engine housing at the contact surface is configured to increase the rigidity of the cover between the engine mount and the engine housing.                        
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a method of assembling an engine assembly, wherein the method comprises:
providing an engine cover and an engine housing configured to be partially covered by the engine cover, wherein the engine housing comprises:                a coupling region configured to mate with a corresponding coupling region provided around the periphery of at least a portion of the engine cover; and        a housing boss spaced apart from the engine housing coupling region, wherein the housing boss comprises a contact surface configured to mate with a corresponding contact surface on a planar region of the engine cover;        providing the engine cover, wherein the engine cover comprises an engine mount spaced apart from the planar region of the cover;        applying an adhesive to the contact surface or corresponding contact surface; and        coupling the engine cover to the engine housing using the adhesive, wherein the coupling between the cover and the engine housing at the contact surface is configured to increase the rigidity of the cover between the engine mount and the engine housing.        
The adhesive may comprise an engine sealant. The method may further comprise applying the engine sealant to the coupling region and/or corresponding coupling region to improve the sealing between the engine housing and the engine cover. The engine sealant may be applied to the coupling region and/or corresponding coupling region and the contact surface and/or corresponding contact surface in the same application operation.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a vehicle, e.g. a motor vehicle, comprising the engine assembly according to a previously mentioned aspect of the disclosure.
To avoid unnecessary duplication of effort and repetition of text in the specification, certain features are described in relation to only one or several aspects or embodiments of the disclosure. However, it is to be understood that, where it is technically possible, features described in relation to any aspect or embodiment of the disclosure may also be used with any other aspect or embodiment of the disclosure within the scope of the claims below.